dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks
| occupation = None | previous occupation = | team = Z-Fighters | previous team = | partner = Son Goten | previous partner = | base of operations = Capsule Corporation, , Earth | homeworld = Earth | relatives = (Grandfather) (Uncle) (Aunt) (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Mother) Vegeta (Father) | education = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = Burning Attack | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Trunks (トランクス, Torankusu) is the only child of Vegeta and . Like his best friend, Son Goten, he is a Saiyan-Human hybrid. He is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball franchise, as well as the fan series, Dragon Ball R. Overview Appearance Trunks bears great resemblance to his grandfather, Dr. Brief, as well as his mother, Bulma — having inherited their hairstyle and, specifically, his grandfather's lavender hair color. He has also inherited his mother's blue-colored eyes. Physically, however, he resembles his father, Vegeta; having a muscular build, more so than most eleven year-old children, and his father's tanned skin. He wears a white and blue long-sleeve shirt, with "Capsule Corp." emblazoned on the front, a pair of grey slacks, and black boots. Personality Trunks is a very hot-headed, stubborn, and prideful individual — traits he inherited strongly from both of his parents, but more specifically his father Vegeta. He is a haughty and cocky individual, most likely due to his father's influence, but also due to being part of one of the richest families on planet Earth. Like Vegeta, Trunks refuses to accept or respect someone he doesn't like, even if they have done nothing to make him dislike them. As a Saiyan, he enjoys fighting, especially when he is able to humiliate those who look down upon him for just being a kid. Like Son Gohan, whom he looks up to, Trunks idolizes his father, Vegeta, and enjoys training with him, even if the training can most often be too tough on his young body. He also enjoys getting into mischievous schemes with his best friend, Goten. History Trunks was born during the of Dragon Ball Z, in the face of the threat of 's evil androids, making him almost a full year or so older than Goten, his best friend, who was born nine months after the . He mainly accompanied Bulma wherever she went. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level As a Saiyan, Trunks is more powerful than most adult humans, even as an eleven year-old kid. He is the second youngest Super Saiyan, next to Goten, making him stronger than foes like . During the of Dragon Ball Z, Trunks was said to be slightly stronger than Goten, due to their age difference. By the start of Dragon Ball R, Goten has greatly surpassed Trunks, something that annoys both Trunks and his father, Vegeta. This technically makes Trunks the weakest Saiyan alive in the present time. Nevertheless, as a Super Saiyan he is more than a formidable foe for most of Earth's enemies. Techniques non Transformations Super Saiyan Along with his best friend, Goten, Trunks is one of the youngest Super Saiyans in history, having become a Super Saiyan prior to the age of eight. Like Goten, Trunks seems to easily use the Full-Power Super Saiyan version of the transformation, as he seems to be able to maintain the transformation with no consequences to his young body, nor the constant energy consumption shown in the early Super Saiyan transformations of his own father, Vegeta. As a Super Saiyan, he is said to be stronger than Goten's basic Super Saiyan form. In this form, his hair becomes wild and stands up straight on his head. Both his hair and eyebrows become golden in coloration, and his normally blue eyes turn green. As a Super Saiyan, he was able to surprise the with his speed and strength, as well as defeat Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament prior to Buu's arrival. He is currently the only Saiyan who hasn't learned to go beyond the first Super Saiyan forms, though it is unknown why he hasn't been able to achieve them just yet. Fusions Gotenks After learning the Fusion Dance from Goku, Trunks can fuse with Goten to form the immensely powerful Gotenks. Gotenks actually resembles Goten more than Trunks, albeit only slightly. Like Goten, he can become Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3, though he is immensely more powerful than either Goten or Trunks, due to being a fused being. Gotenks retains knowledge of all of Goten and Trunks' techniques, as well as retaining a their playful and mischievous demeanor, though he tends to receive more of this from Trunks rather than Goten. This can lead Gotenks to making rash decisions and outright wasting time that he could be using beating his opponents. Additionally, Gotenks has his own unique techniques, and is known for making up names for all of his combos, even ordinary punches; something that greatly annoys the Namekian, . In Dragon Ball R, Gotenks is significantly stronger than he was during the fight against due to Goten's massive growth in power and Trunks' slight growth in power. According to Goku, Gotenks could easily have defeated Kid Buu with this new power. Trivia * Trunks has, at times, shown to have symptoms of — a fear of dogs. * This incarnation of Trunks looks identical to as a young man.